


The Bet

by CoffeeComicsGalore



Series: Prompt Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeComicsGalore/pseuds/CoffeeComicsGalore
Summary: Chat Noir decided that making a bet with King Monkey would be fine. He could win. He was the Chat Noir!Tumblr Prompt - 5 emojis and two characters
Relationships: Chat Noir & King Monkey
Series: Prompt Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Bet

When Ladybug said that the duo would start patrolling with the temporary heroes to prepare them for upcoming battles, Chat Noir never  _ ever _ thought he would be paired with King Monkey. Well, he should have seen it coming at some point. But sitting on the building in the fifth arrondissement as King Monkey lunged himself if his usual civilian antics, Chat could only curse Ladybug under his breath for doing this to him (then silently whispering sweet things directly after the cursing).

“You need to stop  _ clowning _ yourself, Chat Noir.” King Monkey said as he stretched out his legs. “I’ve got the speed to out beat you. It’s not my fault you wanted to take the bet.” He stopped and tapped his chin. “You’ve already lost one round. I think I’ll be nice and give you another chance at trying to beat me.”

Chat pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. He lost against King Monkey in a measly bet. Five laps across the surrounding arrondissements in a race. Chat huffed out in annoyance. Who knew that with Kim’s already fast pace as a civilian would only increase when he transformed?

Chat  _ should have _ known and because of his pride he now has to wear a clown costume in front of Ladybug at the next  akuma battle. 

He could already hear Plagg laughing in the back of his head.

As he watched his friend jogging around the rooftop, readying himself for Chat’s agreement, Chat had an idea. “Alright, maybe we can add some monkey business.” Kim stopped and smirked at the pun. “First one to the Eiffel Tower will also get praise by the loser.”

“You’re on, kitty cat!”

They squared their shoulders before setting up at the ready.

_ Three... two... one! _

The two raced against the wind, both laughing as they whipped out their staffs for better leverage. But one thing that Chat had that King Monkey didn’t was the ease and comfort of navigating the rooftops in the dark.

Before long, even after a staff being thrown in order to be knocked down their opponent, Chat stood smugly at the top of the tower in a superhero pose as King Monkey praised him in a silly fashion.

“Best two out of three?”

“You’re on!”


End file.
